


Sangue de Marte

by Sarah_Hardt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Homosexuality, M/M, Military, Military Homophobia, Period-Typical Homophobia, Soldiers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Hardt/pseuds/Sarah_Hardt
Summary: Tanto a guerra quanto Elliot pintaram seu mundo de vermelho.





	Sangue de Marte

**Author's Note:**

> História original escrita para o DeLiPa 17, que teve como tema diversos deuses, e para mim foi sorteado Marte, deus da guerra, então estamos aqui com com uma história sobre soldados durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. 
> 
> Caso você queira saber mais sobre a Panelinha da Limonada ou sobre os desafios, é só acessar o grupo no facebook: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/ Todo mundo é legal, eu prometo. ^^

Costumava ser como pescar. Para os outros caras, os caras que iam atrás de garotas, as coisas eram mais parecidas com a caça; mais glamouroso, sem dúvida. Às vezes, Edmund Hooper amargava esse fato: os outros rapazes podiam rir e disparar flertes como se não fosse nada, e, além disso, seu pai sempre quisera um filho que o acompanhasse com prazer nos finais de semana de caçada. Em vez disso, Edmund era deixado com artes mais sutis. Alguém que parecesse lhe dar o tipo certo de olhar, um aceno de sua parte, que podia facilmente significar outra coisa, um sorriso mais demorado, e, então, esperar que a isca tivesse sido tomada, que tivesse chegado até alguém cujos gostos fossem parecidos com os seus.

Ele se frustrava muito mais vezes do que acertava, mas naquela noite parecia importante conseguir alguém. Edmund estava cansado do treinamento, cansado de manter os olhos em branco perto dos outros homens do batalhão, e sentia os pelos do seu braço se arrepiarem cada vez que pensava que estaria embarcando para a guerra em pouco tempo. Poderia levar séculos até que ele tivesse outra chance de sair da base.

A maioria das outras companhias também havia recebido um passe, então o salão estava apinhado de soldados. Aparentemente todos os rapazes que não tinham uma garota em casa, ou para quem a casa ficava muito longe, haviam decidido que o Gato Ébrio era um bom lugar para conseguir uma dança e uma bebida.

Edmund passou as mãos por sua lapela em um gesto inconsciente, e, ao seu lado, Peter Fisher estalou em uma gargalhada. Para um cara pequeno, ele podia rir muito alto.

— Eu juro, Hooper, se você polir esse distintivo mais uma vez, eu arranco ele do seu uniforme e só devolvo quando tivermos saltado na Europa.

— O capitão Powell não deixaria eu ir com vocês, então. Ele me mataria por andar com as vestimentas desalinhadas, manchando o nome da companhia, e o que seria de vocês na guerra sem mim? Deixe o meu distintivo em paz.

Ele tinha acabado de ser promovido a cabo e fora colocado em uma seção especializada por causa da sua habilidade com tiro. A guerra em geral não o entusiasmava, porém era bom saber que alguém o reconhecera e achava que ele estava fazendo um bom trabalho. Além disso, seu pai havia escrito uma carta de duas folhas em resposta à notícia, provavelmente com mais palavras do que eles haviam trocado em anos. 

No que dizia respeito àquela noite, suas duas listras poderiam impressionar uma moça em meio àquela profusão de soldados, mas ele não estava procurando uma moça, e no seu jogo aquilo faria pouca diferença. Era uma pena.

— Deixe o garoto em paz, Peter — Elliot Johnson ecoou, dando duas batidas nas suas costas em um gesto amistoso. Edmund sorriu para ele. Os dois costumavam fazer dupla nos jogos de poker, roubando espetacularmente dos outros rapazes, e Edmund nunca tinha citado um livro que Elliot não tivesse lido também. — Vocês já conseguiram chegar no bar? Peter vai pagar uma cerveja para você.

— Hey! — Peter protestou, embora ainda tivesse um sorriso no rosto.

— Vamos, ele é um cabo agora, você quer agradar seus superiores.

Eles haviam chegado ao salão em um grupo de sete, mas os outros homens estavam distraídos entre eles mesmos, fazendo especulações sobre um par de garotas que lançava risinhos naquela direção. Ninguém reparou quando se afastaram.

Elliot guiou o caminho até o bar. Ele era um cara grande, uma boa cabeça mais alto do que Edmund, então foi fácil apenas deixar-se segui-lo enquanto alguns rapazes eram acotovelados para abrirem espaço. De certa forma, seguir Elliot parecia grande parte do que Edmund tinha feito até ali. Os dois haviam estado lado a lado na fila de alistamento, e depois disso foram lançados no mesmo centro de treinamento.

Demorara um par de semanas, mas então os dois estavam se chamando pelo nome; e quando Edmund vacilara durante um dos treinamentos, Elliot estava ao seu lado, ajudando-o a erguer-se sobre seus pés novamente. Em seguida vieram os jogos de poker e longas conversas dividindo um cigarro.

Ao chegaram à barra, Peter cumpriu a promessa que Elliot fizera em seu nome e pagou uma cerveja para Edmund. Por sua vez, Elliot pagou uma rodada vodka para os três.

Na altura em que conseguiram uma mesa, Edmund já se sentia meio bêbado, Elliot estava pior do que isso, e Peter contava piadas sujas que provavelmente não contaria sem o incentivo de uma dúzia de cervejas.

Foi só então que Edmund pegou um par de olhos azuis o fitando.

Algumas mesas adiante, um garoto em roupas civis, provavelmente novo demais para ter se alistado, encarava-o. Parecia ser o tipo certo de olhar. Edmund sorriu para ele, e o rapaz desviou os olhos, embora o canto de seus lábios tivesse se torcido ligeiramente. Estavam muito longe e existia muita fumaça no ar, mas Edmund gostou de pensar que ele tinha corado.

A troca de olhares se repetiu mais algumas vezes entre uma cerveja e outra, até que Edmund permitiu-se sentir um ímpeto de adrenalina e excitação. O rapaz era bonito. Olhos grandes, muito azuis, bochechas pintadas de sardas e uma compleição delicada. Edmund se perguntou se seria capaz de levá-lo inteiro na boca.

Como se fosse atraído pelo pensamento, o garoto se levantou, indo em direção ao bar, e em sua direção por consequência.

Elliot tinha se afastado depois que uma garota perguntara a ele sobre uma dança. Pete havia voltado para a mesa apenas alguns minutos atrás, depois de ter sido muito claramente dispensado pela menina que tirara para dançar.

— Nenhuma dança ainda, Hooper? — ele perguntou, enquanto tomava mais um gole de cerveja. Havia um bigode de espuma sobre os seus lábios que o fazia parecer especialmente novo.

Edmund encolheu os ombros.

— Acho que não. — Apesar da negativa, ele virou o pescoço, procurando pelo garoto de olhos azuis, álcool demais em suas veias para sobrar muito espaço para a cautela.

O rapaz estava apenas a dois passos de distância da sua cadeira, e o susto fez Edmund virar-se para frente em um salto.

Peter riu diante do gesto.

— Ohh, acho que há alguma por aí — falou, procurando alguma menina bonita sobre os ombros de Edmund, mas, obviamente, deixando escapar o rapaz. — Você devia ir atrás dela. É um cabo agora, ela vai ficar feliz em se gabar para as amigas sobre ter dançado com um cabo, mesmo que você pise em seu pé.

Edmund não conseguiu formular uma resposta apropriada, pois naquele instante o garoto passou por sua mesa, algum drink em sua mão direita, enquanto a outra resvalava pelas costas de Edmund, num gesto tão leve que certamente fora imperceptível para qualquer um no bar lotado. Ainda assim, Edmund sentiu-se arrepiar. Era como pescar, e Edmund sentiu que tinha sido fisgado tanto quanto fisgara.

A sensação foi doce.

O rapaz não voltou os olhos para Edmund, mas o toque estava muito além de ser casual. Houve uma breve hesitação, e então o garoto foi em direção aos fundos do bar, em vez de seguir para a própria mesa.

Edmund virou o que restava em seu copo.

— Sabe, Peter, acho que vou dar uma volta por aí, tentar seguir o seu conselho.

— Eu só dou bons conselhos! — Ele riu, sua risada soando por cima da música e do burburinho geral. — Se vir Elliot por aí, diga que eu consegui convencer você. Ele apostou cinco dólares comigo que você ficaria sentado nessa mesa a noite inteira.

Edmund não queria que Elliot perdesse cinco dólares, no entanto queria menos ainda deixar aquela chance passar. De qualquer forma, apenas assentiu, levantando-se.

Deu uma volta pelo salão, tentando não ser tão óbvio, em seguida seguiu para a parte traseira do estabelecimento. Edmund passou pelos banheiros e por um pequeno corredor cheio de caixas, até uma porta que o conduziu diretamente para o ar frio da noite. Não foi ruim depois do calor abafado do bar.

O beco parecia vazio. Por um instante achou que tivesse interpretado as coisas errado, ou que tivesse sido feito de idiota, mas, então, uma sombra se moveu num canto, e olhos muito azuis o encararam. O garoto sorriu, levando um cigarro já quase consumido até os lábios, descartando a guimba em seguida.

— Você demorou. Achei que não viria. — Apesar das palavras meio insolentes, havia um rubor no rosto dele, por baixo das sardas, que era bastante adorável.

Edmund sacudiu os ombros, aproximando-se.

— Estou aqui.

Foi fácil depois disso.

O rapaz tinha um cheiro bom e deixou que Edmund corresse as mãos por suas bochechas e contornasse suas sobrancelhas, antes de deslizar os dedos contra suas costelas. Edmund beijou sua garganta e a curva do seu pescoço até ouvir um suspiro, e então caiu de joelhos.

Estava duro em suas calças, o peso do outro cara em sua língua, e qualquer movimento às suas costas tinha passado despercebido até que Edmund ouviu alguém chamar seu nome.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? Você está bem?

Oh, ele estaria se o mundo tivesse girado de outra forma. Edmund deixou o pau do cara deslizar para fora da sua garganta e dos seus lábios.

Elliot parecia muito bêbado, mas suficientemente consciente. Edmund sentiu que caía em um pesadelo, e a irrealidade da situação foi a única coisa que o manteve razoavelmente inteiro. Não era para o outro estar ali. Não era para ninguém estar ali, mas especialmente não ele.

— Estou ocupado, Johnson. — Edmund quase nunca chamava Elliot pelo sobrenome, e a palavra soou errada, combinando com todo o resto, mas era o melhor que ele pôde oferecer. Algo clínico, como se ele estivesse executando uma tarefa para o exército e Elliot estivesse tirando sua atenção.

Edmund sentiu-se muito consciente da mão do cara em seu cabelo. Mais do que tudo, foi isso que fez o sangue fluir até sua face. Os músculos do rapaz pareciam rígidos na mesma medida em que seu pau havia amolecido. Edmund tinha bastante certeza que ele sequer respirava.

Elliot não era muito melhor. A total compreensão do que estava acontecendo ali finalmente o atingiu — Edmund estava chupando outro homem, e não estava ali contra a vontade. Seus olhos se arregalaram, antes de sua expressão se retorcer em algo que parecia uma mistura de angustia e desgosto.

— Porra — ele praguejou, dando um passo para atrás, como se de repente a visão o tivesse assustado. — Merda, Merda.

Elliot fechou os olhos por um instante, e Edmund daria um mundo e meio para desaparecer antes que ele os reabrisse, mas ainda estava ali quando o outro voltou a encará-lo. Pareceu levar um século até que ele girasse os calcanhares e retornasse para dentro do bar, batendo a porta com força ao passar.

Edmund descansou o rosto na coxa semivestida do rapaz. Sua cabeça dava voltas.  
— Ele era seu namorado?

— Céus, não! — Edmund respondeu. O corpo do garoto estremeceu. Quando ergueu o olhar para ele, Edmund percebeu que ele sufocava uma risada contra as costas das mãos.

— Eu nunca fui pego antes. — Edmund ignorou aquilo, mas, então, ele voltou a acariciar seu cabelo, enredando os dedos nos fios. — Você quer trocar de lugar comigo?

A última coisa que esperava era que fossem continuar. Não tinha muita certeza se podia, mas estava a apenas alguns dias de embarcar para a guerra, e Elliot já havia visto tudo o que havia para ver: de uma forma ou de outra estava perdido. Além disso, os olhos do rapaz eram bonitos mesmo no escuro. Ao encará-los, achou que eles brilhavam com algo além de bebida — talvez cocaína ou ópio. 

Devia ser apenas por isso que ele ainda estava ali, porém Edmund decidiu que não se importava. Levantou-se, desafivelando o cinto e baixando as calças apenas o suficiente.

— Faça.  
.  
.  
.  
Edmund voltou para a base às quatro e meia da manhã. A Companhia não teria que se apresentar até as seis horas, então o lugar ainda estava deserto e silencioso.

Em contraste, havia uma figura parada à frente do seu alojamento.

Ao discernir Elliot, Edmund percebeu que estivera esperando por aquilo o tempo inteiro. Ele estava fumando um cigarro. A fumaça tinha um cheiro doce que fez Edmund se perguntar onde o outro tinha conseguido arranjar um cigarro de cravo. O desejo de fugir cruzou sua mente, mas se desvaneceu tão rápido quanto surgiu: um homem não podia se esquivar de outro por muito tempo quando os dois serviam na mesma companhia e compartilhavam o mesmo alojamento, camas dispostas lado a lado.

Em vez disso, ele se aproximou, recostando-se na parede do alojamento, ao lado de Elliot. O frio pinicou seus braços. Edmund sentiu-se estremecer, sem saber direito se era pelo ar gelado ou pelo nervosismo.

Elliot o olhou de soslaio, aparentemente surpreso por Edmund ter ido para junto dele sem qualquer persuasão. Os dois ficaram em silêncio até que o soldado acendeu um novo cigarro e o ofereceu com um movimento natural. Ambos já tinham feito aquilo uma centena de vezes — compartilhar fumaça e a companhia um do outro. Edmund aceitou o fumo sem pensar.

Ao pegá-lo, seus dedos se encontraram, e Elliot recolheu a mão muito rápido. Se não fosse pela apreensão, Edmund teria rolado os olhos.

— A noite terminou bem para você? — Elliot perguntou.

O duplo sentido nas palavras dele era quase palpável no ar. Edmund sentiu seu estômago revirar, mas cerrou os dentes e ergueu o queixo.

— Muito bem, se me permite dizer. — Ele tinha se alistado para pular de um avião no meio de uma guerra, não era um maldito covarde, afinal.

Dessa vez, quem pareceu se encolher foi Elliot.

— Porra.

Edmund tomou um longo trago do cigarro, o gosto doce do cravo enchendo seus pulmões. Estava amanhecendo. Quando ele soltou a fumaça, ela se misturou com a neblina. Supunha que aquele era o momento em que ele deveria dizer que sentia muito, porém não conseguiu encontrar muita razão em um pedido de desculpas.

— Você vai me entregar para a corte marcial? — Foi o que escapou em vez disso. — Eu gostaria de estar preparado. 

Elliot crispou os lábios, um lampejo de raiva passando por sua expressão, diferente da surpresa e da indignação que ele demonstrara até então.

— Eu não sou esse tipo de filho de puta.

Edmund suspirou, uma parte do peso em seu peito se dissipando. Tinha passado metade do caminho entre o bar e a base ponderando se preferia que o exército o dispensasse com uma bala na cabeça ou com uma descarga desonrosa.

— Eu agradeço por isso — falou ao mesmo tempo em que Elliot jogava a guimba de cigarro no chão e arrastava o pé sobre ela.

— Hey — Elliot chamou em um tom grave, virando-se para encará-lo por completo, e Edmund duvidou que quisesse ouvir o que viria a seguir. — Não faça esse tipo de merda na base.

Edmund assentiu apenas porque parecia apropriado.

— Eu sei, também não sou um idiota.

— Bom. Edmund — ele hesitou, como se o que estivesse prestes a dizer fosse mais difícil do que todo o resto até ali — da próxima vez que sairmos, você vai estar sozinho, não importa o tipo de confusão em que se meter.  
Parecia justo, e Edmund estivera esperando consequências muito piores, mas, ainda assim, não pôde evitar o desalento que apertou sua garganta.

— Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo.

Elliot bufou, soando muito cansado, embora o som tivesse sido leve. Se fosse outra situação, Edmund percebeu que ele teria sorrido diante da sua declaração.

— Ohh, eu sei. Já vi você atirando.  
.  
.  
.  
Os dois não se falaram nós dias que se seguiram. Edmund foi muito eficiente em se esgueirar e enfileirar-se no meio de outros homens durante os exercícios e em colocar meia dúzia de soldados entre ele e Elliot na mesa do refeitório. Mesmo assim, cada vez que seu olhar resvala para o outro, Edmund tinha a sensação de que ele estava olhando para a sua boca.

Por algum tempo pareceu que as coisas nunca voltariam ao normal, mas em uma noite Peter insistiu para que ele completasse a mesa de poker, e Elliot se juntou ao grupo logo depois, ocupando o caixote — que servia como assento improvisado —ao seu lado. Antes que Edmund se desse conta, o soldado estava segurando suas cartas de forma a deixá-las ligeiramente à mostra.

Quando o toque de recolher soou, ambos tinham secado os bolsos de todos os outros caras.

Ao se dirigir para a própria cama, Elliot passou por ele, empurrando-o gentilmente em um gesto amigável.

— Bom jogo — ele cumprimentou como se a coisa toda não tivesse envolvido uma imensa dose de trapaça.

Edmund deu de ombros, porém no dia seguinte se sentou ao lado de Elliot no refeitório, e os dois xingaram o capitão que liderava a companhia em uníssono quando o cara encerrou o desjejum quinze minutos mais cedo em prol de fazerem uma corrida de vinte quilômetros. Ao final da noite, Edmund estendeu um cigarro para Elliot, e ele aceitou.

O olhar de Elliot seguiu o fumo até sua boca, como se ele estivesse enfeitiçado pela brasa e pela curva dos seus lábios. Edmund sentiu suas bochechas arderem enquanto se perguntava se o outro tinha consciência do que estava fazendo. Parecia que não, mas ele foi poupado de qualquer conclusão quando Elliot fez um comentário sobre Poirot ser um detetive melhor do que Sherlock Holmes, levando-os a um entrave tão bom quanto a própria guerra que espreitava lá fora.  
.  
.  
.  
Quando entrou em um avião para fazer seu primeiro salto, foi mais ou menos como quando ele tinha ido com um cara para um beco escuro pela primeira vez, uma mistura de ansiedade e desespero borbulhando em seu estômago.

A pílula que tinham dado aos homens para enjoo devia estar fazendo efeito, pois ele sentiu que podia vomitar, mas nada veio acima. Em vez disso suou frio à medida em que o avião balançava e tomava altura. Elliot estava ao seu lado esquerdo, a perna colada a sua, do quadril ao joelho. Havia roupa demais entre eles para que o toque fosse tangível, mas ainda assim a proximidade era confortadora.

— Vamos lá — ele disse simplesmente, ao receberem o comando de se levantarem e se enfileirarem diante da porta do avião.

Edmund checou os equipamentos do soldado que estava na sua frente, a responsabilidade da coisa queimando em suas veias, apesar de já ter feito aquilo uma centena de vezes em terra firme. Em seguida, Peter fez o mesmo com ele, mãos pesadas correndo por seu torço, conferindo seu paraquedas.

— Merda. — Edmund ouviu Peter praguejar às suas costas assim que a luz sobre suas cabeças se tornou verde, permitindo o salto.

O primeiro soldado — Oliver Ross, nariz pontudo, cabelos loiros e um sorriso e parecia mostrar todos os dentes — pulou, trazendo a percepção de que não haveria volta atrás. Por um segundo Edmund não soube se estava com mais medo de morrer ou de hesitar na porta — hesitar o mandaria para fora da infantaria aerotransportada, então ele teria que enfrentar uma guerra diferente daqueles caras com quem estava treinando há meses e meses. Mas quando foi a sua vez, da mesma forma como tinha, afinal, entrado em beco com outro homem, e o beijado e feito mais, Edmund se jogou para o vazio.

O ar tinha gosto de liberdade. A despeito de todo medo que havia sentido antes, ao saltar qualquer outro sentimento foi sufocado pela adrenalina. Quando cegou lá embaixo, Edmund se sentiu mais vivo do que nunca.  
.  
.  
.  
A primeira pessoa que ele viu depois de cair do céu foi Elliot.   
.  
.  
.  
Cinco saltos depois, a companhia ganhou asas de prata para prender na lapela. Houve uma festa oficial em seguida, onde todos os homens estavam em seus uniformes.

Dessa vez Edmund não se preocupou em procurar pelo tipo certo de olhar: seria muito perigoso tentar encontrar alguém entre os homens do batalhão. Além disso, os olhos de Elliot estavam acompanhando-o, em parte inquisidores, em parte parecendo apenas seguir o caminho do copo até os seus lábios. Assim, ele apenas se deixou ficar entre Peter e um grupo de soldados que contava histórias sobre como as moças dos países tropicais eram sempre mais bonitas — Edmund tinha bastante certeza que eles só haviam visto aquele tipo de mulher em catálogos indecentes e fotos de calendários, e o teor tampouco o interessava, mas entre uma cerveja e outra era agradável acompanhar as risadas.

O álcool fez o que cinco saltos de não tinham conseguido: no final da noite Edmund viu-se vomitando as tripas. Ele era um maldito paraquedista, tinha passado pela pior parte do treinamento e resistido, devia se sentir incrível, mas a ressaca foi implacável. Edmund passou a manhã seguinte com dor de cabeça e meio zonzo, numa sensação que tinha aprendido a associar com pressão baixa.

A comida que a base oferecia era difícil de lidar em dias bons, e Edmund estava se perguntando se conseguiria mantê-la no estômago enquanto fazia o caminho para o refeitório, quando Peter cutucou suas costas.

— Johnson está procurando você. Atrás dos dormitórios — ele disse e deu de ombros ao ver Edmund encará-lo, esperando mais alguma explicação.

Considerou ignorar aquilo, mas estava pouco ansioso para o almoço de qualquer forma.

Havia um corredor apertado entre o alojamento E5 e o E6, três metros, no máximo, que propiciava ao menos alguma ilusão de privacidade. Os homens costumavam usar o lugar para fumar depois do toque de recolher. O chão estava sulcado com bitucas. Elliot estava agachado em um canto, usando apenas uma regata branca, a camisa do uniforme amarrada na cintura. Suas plaquetas de identificação pendiam no peito, brilhando conforme o sol batia nelas.

Edmund sentiu um arrepio correr por seu corpo, atravessando sua coluna até o baixo ventre, e forçou-se a respirar fundo.

Uma sacola estava pousada ao lado dele, e Elliot a deslocou, abrindo espaço em um convite mudo para que Edmund se aproximasse. Sentou-se no chão, recostando a cabeça na parede do dormitório. Uma guimba de cigarro estava a três centímetros do seu cotovelo. Edmund a jogou para longe com um peteleco.

— Você está bem?

Deu de ombros. Ele havia sido promovido a cabo e agora tinha asas em seu uniforme, no entanto isso também significava que era definitivo, estava indo para a guerra, e sua cabeça ainda se sentia muito leve.

Elliot remexeu na sacola, fazendo o barulho de vidro contra vidro ressoar pelo corredor. Em seguida, ele estendeu-lhe uma garrafa de Coca-Cola.

Garrafas de Coca-Cola não estavam entre os itens permitidos aos soldados, e o capitão Powell provavelmente arrancaria suas bolas pelo fato de estarem descumprindo o regulamento, mas o refrigerante estava gelado.

— Onde você conseguiu isso?

— Achei que algum açúcar faria bem para a ressaca. — Foi tudo o que Elliot respondeu.

O gás pinicou sua garganta quando Edmund bebeu, no entanto, assim que o líquido bateu em seu estômago e o açúcar caiu em suas veias, ele sentiu sua cabeça parar de girar. Embora isso também pudesse ter a ver com a presença de Elliot.

As coisas não eram tão leves entre eles quanto tinham sido antes de o outro pegá-lo fora do bar, com um pau em sua boca; mas, contra qualquer expectativa, ele continuara ali. Da última vez que Edmund fora descoberto tinha somente quatorze anos e estava apenas olhando para o torso nu de um colega de classe depois de uma aula de educação física. Recebera uma surra, e os garotos tinham cuspido nele cada vez que o encontravam durante meses, até que o ano escolar terminara e ele pedira transferência para outra escola.

— Melhor — falou, o gosto doce enchendo sua língua.

— As asas ficam boas em você — Elliot comentou, apontando para broche em sua lapela com um aceno de cabeça. — Combinam com seu distintivo de cabo.

— Não sei... Não sei se estou ansioso para matar pessoas.

Elliot deu um sorriso amplo, mais desesperado do que alegre.

— Você está assumindo que vai ter a chance de matar alguém antes deser atingido você mesmo.  
— Claro. Deus me livre duvidar de que somos invencíveis.

— Jamais — ele disse. Em seguida pendeu para o lado, empurrando Edmund com os ombros, meio provocando, meio consolando. — Porra, eu entendo o que você quer dizer — confessou, dessa vez sem burla na voz. Houve um ligeiro suspiro, e então ele continuou: — Por que você se alistou, Edmund?

Seria fácil dar uma resposta clichê. "Era o certo". "Todos os caras estavam indo, eu não podia ficar para trás". Mas Edmund quase podia sentir o calor de Elliot ao seu lado. Se ele também estivesse em suas regatas, provavelmente roçariam pele contra pele. Apertou os dedos no gargalo da garrafa.

— Eu sabia que era bom no tiro... E, bem, meu pai nunca foi tão feliz na vida quanto no dia em que recebi minha confirmação de alisamento. Valeu a pena por isso.

— Um patriota, então.

De fato, pelo que tinha ouvido por aí durante o treinamento, para cada garoto que fizera a mãe chorar ao se alistar, havia um pai orgulhoso do cumprimento do dever, mas Edmund balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Oh, não. Eu poderia estar indo lutar do lado dos japoneses e o Sr. Hooper ainda teria ficado feliz. Você sabe, o exército não aceita maricas, e tinha me aceitado. Meu pai achou que os esforços dele em me ajeitar tinham dado certo.

Elliot não disse nada de imediato. Em vez disso, puxou as plaquetas de identificação que pendiam sobre seu peito, girando-as entre os dedos. Foram cinco giros, seu polegar parando em cima da marcação que indicava Sangue A+, quando ele voltou a falar.

— Ele sabia?

— Não é o tipo de coisa que uma criança percebe que tem que esconder. Ele começou a me levar para caçar quando eu tinha oito anos, para fazer eu virar homem; mas, merda, eu continuei preferindo maquiagem a isso.

Só então que Edmund percebeu que estava falando demais. Seu primeiro instinto foi olhar ao redor, porém os homens continuavam no refeitório, e os arredores estavam quietos. Encarar Elliot foi mais difícil. Edmund sentiu o sangue fluir para suas bochechas, a quentura em seu rosto tornando óbvio que estava corando.

Fora um idiota. Havia visto o desgosto de Elliot naquela primeira noite, e trouxera tudo à tona de novo, quando devia ter permitido que o outro apenas esquecesse o que ele era. Perguntou-se quanto álcool tinha consumido na noite anterior, afinal, e se era possível que ainda estivesse bêbado.

Nenhuma quantidade de açúcar no sangue impediu que sua cabeça voltasse a girar. Edmund curvou-se sobre si mesmo.

— Merda — murmurou.

Ao mesmo tempo, Elliot perguntou:

— Sério?

Edmund arriscou um olhar para o outro. A surpresa que vira antes ainda estava ali, mas Elliot parecia mais curioso do que incomodado. Edmund achou que havia um rubor em seu pescoço e em sua face que não estava lá antes, mas não o fitou por tempo suficiente para ter certeza.

— Você não quer saber sobre isso.

— Eu estou perguntando, não é? Maquiagem, mesmo? — Edmund considerou fugir dali. Simplesmente se levantar e deixar Elliot para trás. Ele devia ter percebido sua intenção, pois bufou. — Porra, Edmund, achei que você já tinha percebido que eu não vou fazer nada contra você por causa disso.

A reprimenda veio em um sussurro, e fez Edmund se sentir culpado, mas também confortado de uma forma estranha. Inclinou-se um pouco para o lado, na direção de Elliot, meio como um teste, e o outro não se afastou.

— Eu roubei um vestido da minha irmã quando tinha doze anos. Eu estava confuso e com raiva na época, foi uma rebeldia... Minha mãe descobriu — disse, erguendo a manga do uniforme para mostrar um emaranhado de tecido cicatricial em seu antebraço. Havia outras marcas semelhantes em suas pernas. — Depois disso, quando fiquei mais velho, bem, existia um bar em uma cidade vizinha que reunia caras como eu. Eu fui lá um par de vezes. Havia cabines com roupas disponíveis, então você poderia se vestir como quisesse para a noite.

Tinha usado um xale uma vez, em uma noite fria, o tecido fino e aconchegante, parecendo água contra sua pele; mas na maioria das vezes não se permitira muito mais do que um pouco de batom vermelho.

Quando a história escapou, Edmund se sentiu oco, vazio como se tivesse vomitado. Esperou que aquilo finalmente houvesse levado Elliot ao limite, mas, então, ouviu um pop e percebeu que o outro estava abrindo uma nova garrafa de Coca-Cola ao invés de se voltar contra ele.

— Aposto que você ficava bem nessas roupas.

Edmund procurou gozação na voz dele, mas não encontrou nenhuma. Era apenas como se Elliot estivesse garantindo que estava tudo bem.

Suas bochechas arderam, e Edmund esperou que Elliot tomasse o vermelho em suas faces como resposta suficiente.  
.  
.  
.  
Eles foram embalados como sardinhas em lata e despachados para Europa.

Seu irmão — George — era oito anos mais velho do que ele, e costumava levá-lo para pescar numa represa localizada a algumas horas de casa, em suas férias de verão. Eles saiam em um barco de madeira que Edmund pintara à mão com tinta branca, apenas uma faixa de roxo em sua borda e o nome da embarcação escrito em letras meio tremidas — Fúria N’água. George deixara que ele escolhesse o nome, imponente demais para um barco em que mal cabiam os dois e a caixa com iscas.

Provavelmente fora ali que Edmund aprendera a paciência de esperar que algum cara pegasse o seu olhar num bar lotado, e às vezes ele se perguntava o que George diria sobre isso. De qualquer forma, era infinitamente melhor do que a caça com seu pai. Na maior parte do tempo, Edmund se recostava nas bordas do barco, meio deitado, a vara presa em sua axila para não perdê-la caso algum peixe fisgasse mais forte. George nunca fora de falar muito, e quando eles conversavam era sempre sobre coisas agradáveis: o último livro que Edmund tinha lido, as matérias em que ele era bom na escola, a torta que sua mãe fazia. Edmund apenas se deixava flutuar, embalado pela marola e quente de sol.

Estava acostumado a ficar acima da água, tinha esperado que fosse fazer bem no navio, mas não havia nada ali que fosse parecido com as tardes de pescaria com seu irmão. 

Eles foram colocados em compartimentos no convés, homens demais para o espaço apertado, e o ar estava sempre pesado de suor e fumaça de cigarro. Os triliches não permitiam que ninguém ficasse bem acomodado sentado sobre os colchões, e não havia espaço suficiente entre as camas para comportar um homem.  
Os jogos de carta passaram a exigir complicadas manobras de acomodação.

O balançar do navio também era muito pior do que as marolas suaves da represa. Edmund passou os três primeiros dias vomitando, ou com ânsia, até finalmente se acostumar com o mareado. Pela cara de Peter, ele nunca iria se acostumar, mesmo que passasse cem anos no mar.

Edmund não tinha muita ideia de como Elliot estava lidando com o navio. Os dois tinham acabado em compartimentos separados, e toda a vez que se viram — durante os treinos, nas refeições — havia gente demais ao redor e pouco tempo para algo além de um cumprimento. Era a primeira vez desde o início do treinamento que ele não estava ao redor. Edmund sentia a ausência pinicar sua pele.

Elliot tinha suportado todo o tipo de fardo com ele: corridas longas demais, comida ruim e derrotas no poker. Embora não fosse quase nada em comparação com o que certamente ainda estava por vir, tiros, bombas, saltar de um avião no meio da guerra, Elliot fora a primeira pessoa que soubera sobre seus gostos e o aceitara; com reservas, mas tudo bem. Edmund duvidava que algo, algum dia, fosse superar isso.  
.  
.  
.  
O navio estava balançando muito mais do que o normal naquele dia. O céu estivera cinza chumbo, e provavelmente estava chovendo agora que a noite caíra. Edmund tentara ouvir os pingos de encontro com a água do mar, mas o barulho não era alto o suficiente para se sobrepor ao som da respiração dos homens, embora fosse uma noite calma. O ar estava razoavelmente mais fresco, e o balanço tirava dos soldados qualquer ímpeto para agitação. Ainda faltava quase meia hora para que as luzes se apagassem, mas a maioria dos homens já estava recolhida em suas camas.

Dois caras jogavam dama num tabuleiro improvisado alguns beliches adiante, mas eram silenciosos. Ao contrário deles, Peter roncava no colchão acima do seu. Por sua vez, Edmund estava ocupado brincando com seu isqueiro, acendendo e apagando a chama, sem disposição para muito mais do que isso, mas também ainda sem muito sono, quando a cama à sua esquerda rangeu.

Ao olhar para o lado, deparou-se com Elliot jogando o saco com seus pertences e seu travesseiro sobre o colchão. A surpresa devia ser evidente em sua face, pois o outro riu ao pegar seu olhar.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Só depois que a pergunta escapou foi que Edmund percebeu que aquela era uma recepção terrível.

Elliot pareceu indiferente, no entanto, encolhendo os ombros.

— Estava com saudade dos roncos de Peter — ele disse, fazendo um aceno em direção ao rapaz antes de se acomodar na cama.

Era a mesma posição em que suas camas ficavam no alojamento, lado a lado, Elliot a sua esquerda. Ele chutou as botas e cruzou os pés descalços sobre os lençóis, apoiando as mãos atrás da cabeça, tranquilo, com a aparência de alguém que tomava o lugar ao qual pertencia no mundo. 

Algo quente encheu o peito de Edmund, uma mistura de conforto e alívio, como se ele estivesse retendo a respiração desde que embarcara, e agora, finalmente, houvesse tomado fôlego.

Sorriu como que por instinto, mas, de repente, a sensação o apavorou. Era mais do que simples familiaridade. Teve que conter a vontade de esticar a mão e tocar Elliot, assegurando-se de que a presença dele era real. A quentura converteu-se em gelo em suas veias.

Elliot devia ter pegado o seu estremecimento, pois franziu o cenho.

— Você está bem?

— Claro. Você sabe que Zimmer vai querer a cama dele daqui a pouco, não sabe? — falou, tentando empurrar uma onda de desespero garganta abaixo.

Expressão de Elliot tornou-se mais dura, o sorriso escapando de sua face. Ele obviamente esperava ser recebido de forma mais calorosa, porém Edmund sentia-se muito ocupado lutando consigo mesmo para fazer melhor.

— Não vai não. Apostamos nossas camas num jogo de cartas, e ele perdeu. Os caras do meu alojamento roncam ainda mais alto do que Peter — ele disse, mas manteve a mirada em seu rosto, e Edmund teve a sensação de que, a despeito das palavras de Elliot, ninguém mais existia naquele navio além dos dois, nem Peter, nem nenhum outro soldado.

Um arrepio passou por sua espinha quando o olhar de Elliot escorregou até se fixar em sua boca. Se ele estava pensando em onde os lábios de Edmund haviam estado naquela noite no bar, semanas atrás, não parecia desgostoso.

Edmund considerou que o outro soldado poderia ter feito todo o esforço para trocar de alojamento apenas por causa dele. A ideia roubou o ar de seus pulmões por um segundo, mas também tornou seu sangue mais gelado. Era uma esperança tola e muito perigosa, e Edmund se forçou a sufocá-la.

Ele acenou para Elliot, acendendo e apagando seu isqueiro um par de vezes, até que, três minutos depois, sua chama tornou-se toda iluminação que restava no compartimento, uma vez que o toque de recolher foi acionado.

— Boa noite, Edmund — Elliot disse à sua esquerda.

No escuro, foi mais fácil responder.

— Boa noite, Elliot.  
.  
.  
.  
Na manhã seguinte, quando o alarme soou, despertando todos os soldados, Peter sorriu loucamente ao ver Elliot ali, livrando-se das cobertas e pulando do seu beliche. Ele caiu em cima do outro soldado, rindo quando Elliot cambaleou no espaço apertado. Passou um braço sobre os ombros dele em um meio abraço camarada, dizendo que era bom tê-lo por perto novamente.

Peter estava prometendo boas disputas no baralho e um maço de cigarros como presente de boas-vindas enquanto Edmund sentia-se tão enjoado quanto no primeiro dia no navio. Oliver Ross e Paolini também se aproximaram, lançando cumprimentos para Elliot e dando batidinhas em seu ombro.

Edmund apenas assistiu à cena, quieto em seu canto, perguntando-se porque, porra, não fora capaz de agir daquela forma quando Elliot aparecera ali. Era simplesmente natural para todos os outros...

Não pela primeira vez na vida, Edmund sentiu-se terrivelmente fora de lugar. Estúpido, anormal, viado: os xingamentos emergiram com facilidade, como um reflexo, sem que Edmund tivesse realmente pensado neles.  
Mais do que nunca, ele desejou que chegassem em terra firme, abandonar a maresia e o ar abafado do navio, entrar definitivamente na guerra e provar o gosto do caos na língua; mas, então, por cima dos ombros de Peter, Elliot sorriu para ele.  
.  
.  
.  
Faltava apenas um dia para chegarem à Inglaterra quando Edmund acordou de madrugada. Seu primeiro pensamento foi de que o navio havia dado um chacoalho mais forte, porém, logo em seguida, um gemido pingou no ar, claro demais para ser qualquer outra coisa além de um murmúrio de prazer.

Elliot ocupava a cama ao seu lado, mais perto do que nunca. Não podia haver mais de quarenta centímetros entre seus colchões. Se esticasse o braço, Edmund seria capaz de tocá-lo. Quase pôde sentir o deslocamento de ar quando o outro suspirou.

Era imprudente e soava como um erro, mas ele girou a cabeça em direção a Elliot mesmo assim. Por um instante o soldado pareceu apenas uma sombra escura, porém logo seus olhos se ajustaram à pouca luz, e era muito óbvio o que ele estava fazendo.

Edmund sentiu-se corar como um tolo.

Elliot sequer teve a decência de puxar os lençóis sobre o corpo. Pôde ver como a mão dele desaparecia sob as calças, deslizando em movimentos suaves, quase preguiçosos. Sua regata estava levantada, e ele tinha um par de dedos sobre o mamilo direito. Um ronronar suave escapou de sua garganta.

Não houve nem mesmo um pensamento consciente antes de Edmund perceber que estava excitado.

Elliot se moveu, lançando o quadril ligeiramente para a frente, o vai e vem do seu punho tornando-se um pouco mais determinado. Edmund achou que poderia derreter. O arrepio que correu por sua espinha foi tão prazeroso quanto torturante. Oh, ele devia voltar a dormir. Não havia quase nenhuma privacidade no exército, na maior parte do tempo os soldados contavam que os caras ao redor se preocupassem com seus próprios assuntos, olhassem para o outro lado e ignorassem o que não era da conta deles.

Em vez disso, Edmund bebeu os suspiros de Elliot. Havia algo de intimo naquilo que o encheu de irritação. Elliot sabia que ele gostava de homens, tinha se esforçado para conseguir a cama do seu lado, e agora estava fazendo aquele tipo de coisa sem se preocupar em se cobrir com um lençol, como o resto dos homens normalmente fazia.  
Parecia uma provocação. Seu pênis se sentia dolorido contra sua roupa de baixo, mas Edmund não teve coragem de cuidar de si mesmo como Elliot estava fazendo. Num ímpeto, ele se levantou, detendo-se apenas o tempo suficiente para escavar seu maço de cigarros e isqueiro de debaixo do travesseiro. Se fosse pego lá fora depois do toque de recolher seria punido, mas não se importou com isso naquele instante. 

Ele sequer precisou se virar para saber que os olhos de Elliot o seguiram enquanto fazia seu caminho para fora do compartimento.  
.  
.  
.  
Os homens estavam amontoados, esperando enquanto eram liberados para o cais em grupos menores. O ar cheirava a óleo de motor e maresia. Edmund estava pressionado ombro a ombro com Peter e Elliot, cada um a seu lado, a bolsa com seus pertences descansando entre seus joelhos enquanto eles aguardavam.

A julgar pelas olheiras de Elliot, ele também não tinha dormido nada na noite anterior.

Se dependesse de Edmund, ele nunca mencionaria aquela noite; mas em um momento em que Peter estava ocupado ouvindo uma história do soldado ao seu lado, e a balburdia geral engolia qualquer conversa especifica, Elliot cutucou suas costelas. 

— Me desculpe — ele murmurou.

Só então Edmund percebeu o quanto estava cansado. Considerou se fazer de tolo e perguntar a Elliot “pelo quê?”, porém havia certa vulnerabilidade na expressão de Elliot que o impediu. 

Ele parecia sincero, embora Edmund não tivesse certeza se ele estava se desculpando por ter sido indiscreto ou por provocá-lo deliberadamente.

De qualquer forma, Edmund aquiesceu.

— Não tem problema.  
.  
.  
.  
Tudo se tornou mais desesperado depois de desembarcarem na Inglaterra. A guerra parecia mais real ali do que jamais tinha sido nos Estados Unidos.

Os treinamentos práticos assumiram uma maior parte do tempo — simulação de missões, mapeamentos. Eles foram levados para saltar novamente, e dessa vez fora mais próximo do que encontrariam na guerra: chuva e escuro, no lugar do céu aberto dos Estados Unidos. Edmund não conseguira discernir ninguém ao aterrissar, nem Elliot, nem qualquer outro soldado. 

Em compensação, os passes eram mais regulares, e um dos homens havia encontrado algum oficial complacente que escorregava bebidas para dentro da base de vez em quando.

Zimmer tinha conseguido trazer duas garrafas de vinho para o alojamento depois de um dia de treinamento particularmente ruim, e os homens se amontoaram ao redor dele, compartilhando o álcool. Por um tempo foi agradável, apostas acerca de onde iriam saltar, fofocas sobre os oficiais e zombarias sobre o sotaque inglês, mas então Peter puxou a conversa para as garotas do velho continente, e Edmund não tinha nada a acrescentar sobre garotas de lugar nenhum.

Às vezes ele participava dessas conversas com assentimentos vagos, desfrutando da companhia, mas naquele momento o tema apenas o incomodou. Quando ficou óbvio que os caras não estavam dispostos a deixar o tópico, ele arrastou-se para trás, em direção à sua cama, com a desculpa de arranjar um cigarro. Porém, em vez de retornar para junto dos outros, aconchegou-se no espaço entre os catres, recostado no baú com seus pertences.  
Seu fumo ia pela metade no momento em que Elliot caiu à sua frente, apoiando-se na própria cama e jogando as pernas ao lado das suas, um cigarro apagado nos lábios.

— Você tem fogo?  
Edmund sempre tinha fogo. George havia lhe dado um zippo quando soubera do alistamento, gravado com a imagem de um às de espadas. Ele carregava aquilo o tempo todo.

No entanto, Elliot não esperou uma resposta, apenas inclinou-se e tateou seu uniforme, pescando o isqueiro do bolso em seu peito. O toque inesperado o arrepiou e o fez quente por todo lugar.

Suspirou, e Elliot sorriu, acendendo seu cigarro com o isqueiro roubado. Edmund olhou ao redor, tentando saber se alguém prestava atenção neles, mas a conversa continuava tranquila no outro extremo do alojamento. Se houvesse algum sarcasmo em Elliot, poderia pensar que ele tinha poupado-o do tribunal marcial apenas para enlouquecê-lo lentamente, mas o olhar no rosto dele era aberto, carinhoso. Por um segundo, Edmund considerou que isso era quase pior.

Ao menos ele não devolveu o isqueiro diretamente para o seu bolso, estendendo-o. Sua mão cobriu a dele ao pegar o objeto. Edmund sentiu o calo deixado pelos exercícios com rifle em sua palma. 

Percebeu, de repente, que nunca havia devolvido a pergunta que Elliot fizera naquele dia depois do seu primeiro salto, enquanto dividiam uma Coca-Cola.

— Porque você se alistou?

Alguns caras tinham um óbvio fascínio pelo combate, uma vontade de ver sangue, ou de viver uma aventura, ou de se testar, ou de provar algo para alguém, dependendo do caso. Elliot não parecia ser assim. Era como se ele não esperasse nada da guerra, mas ainda assim estava ali.

— Era meu dever. Você viu as propagandas no cinema, você sabe disso.

Edmund rolou os olhos.

— Tudo bem, entendi, não é dá minha conta — falou, no entanto Elliot sacudiu a cabeça assim que as palavras saíram da sua boca.

— Um amigo do meu pai trabalhava na área de recrutamento — disse, sincero dessa vez. — Ele contou que eu seria convocado em breve. Então decidi que se eu estava indo para a guerra de qualquer jeito, poderia ir nos meus próprios termos.

— Os paraquedistas são os melhores — Edmund concordou.

Houve uma onda de risadas, vinda de onde os outros soldados bebiam, lembrando-os que não estavam sozinhos. Eram bons homens, Peter, Zimmer, Ross, e haviam treinado duro. Se tinham que ir para uma guerra, era melhor que fosse ao lado deles.

Ele e Elliot não falaram por um tempo, até que Elliot estalou a língua e suspirou, parecendo incomodado.

— Quer voltar para lá? — Edmund acenou para os rapazes. — Talvez ainda tenha sobrado algum álcool.  
Elliot o encarou, fazendo algo em seu peito se contrair. Ele não precisava do seu convite para fazer o que quer que fosse, e a pergunta de repente pareceu uma ousadia, mas já era tarde demais para engolir o questionamento de volta.

De qualquer forma, Elliot o ignorou.

— Edmund... — ele disse, um tom abaixo do normal, soando solene. Edmund curvou-se para frente para não perder as palavras. — Quando você se alistou, perguntaram se você gostava de garotas?

Edmund se sentiu meio congelado. Olhou ao redor novamente, mas nada tinha mudado. Os dois ali, sozinhos, eram um entretenimento fraco perto da bebida, e ninguém estava prestando atenção neles. Mesmo assim, não era o tipo de assunto a ser levantado.

Os olhos de Elliot continuavam sobre os seus, repletos de expectativa. Contra seu bom-senso, Edmund percebeu que estava sacudindo a cabeça.

— Não — respondeu com firmeza. Era algo que ele teria se lembrado.

— Eles perguntaram para mim.

Edmund tentou lembrar de quanto vinho Elliot tinha tomado, afinal. Ele tinha que estar mais bêbado do que aparentava.

Deixou que seu olhar caísse sobre o outro — a linha do seu maxilar, a curva suave do seu pescoço, clavículas salientes, visíveis através da camisa mal abotoada. Elliot era alto e tinha ombros largos e olhos escuros, mais forte do que ele e do que a maioria dos homens da companhia. Uma agonia ansiosa apertou a garganta de Edmund. Elliot era bonito, mas não havia nada de afeminado nele. Como podiam ter feito aquela pergunta para ele, e não para Edmund?

— O que você respondeu?

— O que você teria respondido? — Havia um suspiro na voz de Elliot.

Mordeu os lábios. Teria respondido que “sim, claro que sim” e tentado parecer escandalizado com o questionamento, porque essa era a coisa certa a dizer.

— Não há nada para não se gostar nas garotas — falou, por fim.

Elliot sorriu de canto, porém o gesto pareceu amargo.

— Exatamente.  
.  
.  
.  
Não tinha certeza sobre onde a conversa bêbada de Elliot os deixara. Se ele queria que aquela declaração mudasse algo, Edmund não soube o que fazer para isso. Assim, os dois ainda estavam lado a lado na maior parte do tempo, durante os treinamentos, jogando cartas e trocando entre si todos os poucos livros em que conseguiam colocar as mãos.

Às vezes, Edmund sentia vontade de tocá-lo, e às vezes Elliot o fitava como se esperasse que ele o fizesse. Nenhum dos dois se movia, no entanto.

Às vezes, também, Edmund achava que podia estar apaixonado pelo outro, e isso era muito mais assustador do que a guerra.

Em alguns momentos, quando estavam próximos — armando morteiros em conjunto, dividindo um cigarro antes do desjejum, colocados para fazer a limpeza do alojamento —, Edmund podia jurar que pegava um lampejo de medo nos olhos de Elliot, e se perguntava se ele sabia e se, talvez, sentia o mesmo. Essa esperança era ainda mais amedrontadora do que todo o resto.

Foi a esperança que o fez se sentir mais tolo quando a companhia teve um passe, e, ao alcançarem um pub inglês que tinha fama de ter bebidas baratas e garotas dispostas, a primeira coisa que Elliot fez foi desaparecer com uma menina em meio à pista de dança. Logo os rapazes estavam fazendo gracejos, dizendo que Elliot fora o primeiro a tirar a sorte grande.

A humilhação coçou sua pele. Edmund podia ouvir o sangue zunindo em suas orelhas, numa mistura de constrangimento e irritação. Ninguém sabia sobre o frio em sua barriga cada vez que Elliot sorria, mas ainda assim sentiu-se envergonhado.

Seu estômago revirou, e provou gosto de azedo na língua. O sentimento de traição e desalento ameaçou afogá-lo, mas ele não tinha nenhum direito de se sentir assim. Elliot não lhe prometera nada além de que não o entregaria para a corte marcial. Ele tinha caído tão facilmente... Nunca devia ter ansiado mais do que a aceitação que o soldado havia oferecido, mas ali estava ele. 

Edmund sentia-se quente de raiva — mais de si mesmo do que de Elliot — quando deixou Peter, Oliver Ross e os outros caras no bar, depois de virar uma dose de vodca. Sequer queria ficar bêbado de verdade. Em vez disso, buscou outro entorpecimento.

Era preciso paciência, mas, meia hora rodando pelo salão, Edmund pegou um par de olhos seguindo-o. Três rapazes em roupas civis estavam bebendo num canto, e o menor deles — pele clara, roupas alinhadas e cabelo bem penteado — acompanhou os passos de Edmund com interesse. Passes do exército significavam uma profusão de homens novos nos bares. Era uma boa oportunidade, as probabilidades a favor, sem a necessidade se arriscar numa rua escura ou em um salão de má fama.

Quando ele ficou sozinho, Edmund se aproximou, forçando um sorriso. Pela forma como o rapaz sorriu de volta, sabia que tinha fisgado.

— Posso pagar uma bebida para o soldado? — o cara perguntou, nervoso, mesmo que fosse menos estranho ele oferecer uma bebida para um militar do que ao contrário. Se tivesse mal interpretado as coisas, o rapaz poderia se safar com a desculpa de uma camaradagem patriota. — Sou Thomas.

— E eu sou um cabo, não um soldado — Edmund respondeu, apontando para as duas listras na sua manga e fazendo Thomas corar. — Mas sim.

Ele não queria beber, embora. Ao passarem pelo bar, Edmund puxou a manga do garoto, impedindo-o de seguir naquela direção. Thomas pareceu confuso por um instante, e Edmund revirou os olhos.  
— Vou tomar outro tipo de bebida.

Saíram por uma porta lateral para o ar gelado, o barulho do salão finalmente abafado. O frio naquela região da Inglaterra era pior do que Edmund estava acostumado. Passou as mãos pelos braços, uma e outra vez, procurando se aquecer, antes de empurrar Thomas até que as costas dele ficassem contra a parede.

Talvez Thomas estivesse esperando por beijos e coisas do tipo, mas Edmund apenas deslizou diante dele, ficando de joelhos. De qualquer forma, houve um suspiro enquanto lutava para desabotoar o cinto do rapaz.

Edmund o tomou na boca, ao mesmo tempo em que se lembrava de Elliot repetidamente fitando seus lábios. Céus, estava tudo errado, e ele estava perdido.

Thomas fazia sons suaves, os olhos fechados, e Edmund o tinha bem fundo em sua garganta quando alguém o agarrou por trás e o lançou contra a parede oposta. Por um segundo desvairado, Edmund pensou que pudesse ser Elliot, mas então o mundo voltou ao foco, e ele percebeu três caras no beco além dele e de Thomas, nenhum deles conhecido.

Não houve tempo para um segundo pensamento quando um soco caiu sobre ele, direto nos lábios.

— Bicha nojenta.

Edmund sentiu gosto de sangue, mas o golpe não foi forte o suficiente para derrubá-lo. De certa forma, o insulto queimou mais. Ele estava de pé, aparando o próximo golpe, antes que o cara pudesse piscar. Ainda assim, eram três homens grandes.

Edmund tinha passado pelo inferno no treinamento, e poderia lidar com dois deles sem problemas, porém, com três, a luta ficava mais desequilibrada. 

— Que porra nojenta você estava fazendo? — um deles perguntou, cuspindo junto com as palavras.

— Chupando um pau — falou, apenas porque era verdade.

Edmund revidou o soco seguinte, mas não conseguiu evitar um chute sobre suas costelas. Procurou o olhar de Thomas, esperando alguma ajuda, mas ele parecia aterrorizado, os olhos muito abertos. No momento em que um dos homens se voltou para ele, o rapaz desatou a correr, segurando a calça com as mãos por causa do cinto ainda aberto.

Sozinho, Edmund lutou novamente. Outro soco atingiu suas costas, fazendo-o arfar, mas esse foi o último golpe que conseguiu alcançá-lo. De repente, Elliot estava à sua esquerda — oh, como se nunca tivesse saído do seu lado, como se pertencesse ali —, tomando parte na luta.

Foi tudo tumulto por dois minutos, e, então, restaram apenas ele, Elliot e manchas de sangue no beco. Edmund sequer tinha recuperado o fôlego quando o outro o empurrou. O gesto foi leve em comparação com a luta, mas firme o suficiente para desestabilizá-lo.

Elliot o encarou com preocupação e fúria em igual medida. 

— Seu idiota! Achei que você tinha dito que sabia se cuidar!

— E você disse que não ia me ajudar se eu me metesse em confusão — Edmund rebateu imediatamente.

— Você foi estúpido o suficiente para acreditar nisso? — Ele tinha sido. Elliot parecia genuinamente surpreso com o fato.

Edmund coçou o queixo, sentindo uma gota de sangue pingar através da sua barba por fazer. A expressão de Elliot se torceu em desagrado ao se fixar no machucado.

— Eu teria ganhado desses idiotas que não sabem cuidar da própria vida — declarou, porém o outro não se importou com suas palavras.

— Merda, Edmund, você está sangrando.

Ele se aproximou, tencionando tocá-lo, mas Edmund não permitiu, a humilhação que sentira quando Elliot tinha sumido na pista de dança com uma garota voltando à tona.

— Logo haverá coisas piores do que isso. — Elliot se encolheu diante da declaração, fazendo Edmund se sentir estupidamente culpado. O soldado tinha lutado por ele, afinal. — Como você me encontrou aqui? — perguntou, de repente percebendo que quase fora pego por Elliot pela segunda vez.

— Eu estava de olho em você. Quando eu percebi que aqueles caras estavam vindo para cá, bem...

Elliot não costumava corar, mas estava vermelho nesse instante.

— Você estava dançando com uma menina. — Não era para a frase ser uma acusação, mas soou assim.

O outro encolheu os ombros.

— Sim, mas também estava de olho em você.

— Você deveria votar para dentro, ela deve estar te esperando.

Era algo idiota a se dizer, considerando que essa era a última coisa que ele gostaria que Elliot fizesse. Edmund mordeu a própria língua, sentindo-se de volta a semanas atrás, quando Elliot tinha se arrastado para o catre ao seu lado, e ele tinha agido tudo errado.

— Foda-se a garota, Edmund. É você quem deveria se preocupar com quem escolhe para fazer essas coisas! — Elliot parecia repleto da mesma raiva que enchera o peito de Edmund desde que eles haviam chegado ao bar. — Talvez achar um cara que não corra e deixe você sozinho da próxima vez. 

Só então Edmund voltou a pensar em Thomas, mas não achou forças em si mesmo para se importar com ele.

— Porra — praguejou, sem encontrar nada melhor a dizer. Edmund não tinha a menor ideia de como iria voltar para a base e compartilhar sua rotina com Elliot depois de tudo aquilo, não com o nó apertado que havia em suas entranhas.

Levou a palma aos olhos, comprimindo-os, sentindo-se meio desesperado. Foi o suspiro em sua pele que o alertou sobre a aproximação do outro soldado. O toque dele foi confortador e ardeu ao mesmo tempo, limpando um rastro de sangue. Ele estava muito perto. Edmund desejou abraçá-lo, e foi incapaz de suprimir um ganido de agonia que rolou por sua garganta.

O som fez Elliot estremecer.

Edmund permaneceu muito quieto enquanto ele desenhou o contorno dos seus lábios, os dedos manchados de sangue.

— Você ficaria bonito de batom vermelho.

Uma fagulha de excitação correu por sua espinha, e Edmund sentiu que todo o fôlego lhe escapava. Se aquilo era uma provocação, tinha ido longe demais.

— Não brinque comigo, Elliot, não assim. — Havia um “por favor” implícito em suas palavras, que ele não conseguiu fazer tomar forma realmente. Elliot devia ter entendido, de qualquer forma, pois balançou a cabeça.  
— Eu não teria fugido, Edmund.

Quando o outro o beijou, lento e necessitado, Edmund teve certeza que não.  
.  
.  
.  
Edmund quase podia sentir o gosto da guerra. Faltava muito pouco agora. Um dos suboficiais tinha sussurrado que aquele seria o último passe livre que teriam antes de serem enviados definitivamente para a batalha, dizendo que deveriam aproveitar.

Então, Elliot tinha levado-o até um hotel desrespeitoso o suficiente para que o atendente sequer desse um segundo olhar para dois homens reservando um quarto para a noite.

As ressalvas de Elliot sobre atos homossexuais na base tinham se tornado bem menos rigorosas a partir do momento em que diziam respeito a ele, porém eles nunca arriscavam muito. Mesmo beijos eram algo difícil de conseguir. Na maior parte do tempo eles tinham que se contentar com toques ocasionais: uma ajuda nos treinos físicos que se estendia demais, joelhos pressionados juntos por baixo da mesa de jantar, mãos roçando uma na outra como se a proximidade não fosse nada. Era muito parecido com tudo que havia antes, e, no entanto, completamente diferente.

Assim que a porta do quarto de hotel se fechou às suas costas, Edmund enredou os braços ao redor de Elliot. Ele sequer percebeu quando sua camisa se foi, até notar suas plaquetas de identificação geladas sobre o peito, tintilando contra as do outro soldado. As calças do uniforme, pesadas e ásperas, roçaram em seu quadril quando Edmund ergueu a perna esquerda, contra a cintura de Elliot.

Os dois estavam quase alcançando a cama quando o soldado suspirou, fazendo um esforço para se desvencilhar dele.

— Mas que merda? — Edmund reclamou, entretanto ganhou apenas um sorriso como resposta.

— Fique quieto, temos a noite toda.

Elliot colocou algum espaço entre eles, porém ainda era perto o suficiente. Ele beijou sua fronte, e então sua bochecha, correndo os lábios pela pele do seu pescoço, mais carinhoso do que excitante. As mãos dele vaguearam por suas costas, dedos enredando-se nos fios de cabelo de sua nuca. Tomou um tempo, mas, finalmente, suas respirações soaram mais compassadas. Edmund não tinha certeza se todo o esforço em ir mais lento tinha alguma finalidade, mas não era desagradável. Elliot acariciou sua cabeça, beijando-o na têmpora.

Só então ele se afastou.

— Tenho um presente para você — ele disse, procurando um pacote na mochila que havia trazido.

Edmund piscou duas vezes. Definitivamente, não era algo que ele estivera esperando, mas tampouco contestou. Sentou-se na cama, aguardando, até que Elliot voltou até ele com uma caixa pequena nas mãos.  
Pela forma como ele segurava a coisa, poderia muito bem ser uma granada.

O pacote também era muito leve. Tinha se acostumado ao peso de rifles, e o presente quase não pareceu real quando o outro passou-lhe embrulho. Elliot o mirava como se aquilo fosse muito importante, então Edmund sorriu para ele, roubando um beijo antes de rasgar o papel pardo.

Havia um batom lá dentro, por cima de meias de seda. Edmund não precisou conferir a maquiagem para saber que o batom era vermelho. Passou as mãos pela seda, macia como nuvem, deslizando os dedos pelo reforço que prenderia a meia às coxas. 

— Onde você conseguiu seda de verdade?

Com o racionamento, as meninas estavam se matando por esse tipo de coisa, e era algo difícil de se conseguir mesmo disposto a pagar um bom dinheiro.

Elliot sorriu diante da sua fascinação, curvando-se para acariciar seu braço.

— Cobrei alguns favores.

Por um segundo Edmund se perguntou se Elliot havia assassinado alguém, mas, desenrolando as meias de seda e imaginando-se vestido com elas, decidiu que não se importava. Abriu o batom em seguida — vermelho —, para, então, fitar o pescoço pálido de Elliot.

Uma bolha de felicidade estourou em seu peito, tomando-o por inteiro.

— Você vai ter que se esforçar para se livrar das marcas de batom.

— Ou talvez eu fique com elas. Peter vai morrer de inveja.

Edmund riu, mas a menção de Peter fez com que ele apertasse os dedos com mais força sobre a maquiagem, um sentimento de pesar mesclando-se à alegria pura de um segundo atrás.

— Não vou poder manter essas coisas, Elliot. Pode haver uma inspeção. Um dos caras pode ver...

O outro não pareceu muito comovido com sua apreensão, ainda desenhando padrões aleatórios em sua pele, seu toque suave e prazeroso.

— Se alguém ver, você pode dizer que são presentes da sua namorada. Coisas que ela mandou para que você lembrasse dela. É verdade, de qualquer forma.

Era uma boa desculpa, mas o que mais o impressionou foi Elliot referir-se a si mesmo como sua namorada, apesar de ser Edmund quem apreciava o batom e a lingerie. A despreocupação dele com essas questões fez Edmund sentir que se apaixonava novamente.

Estavam indo para a guerra, mas naquele instante Edmund diria que valia a pena enfrentar o inferno desde que estivessem juntos.  
.  
.  
.  
Quando Elliot deslizou a meia de seda por suas pernas e os dois voltaram a se beijar — Edmund usando o batom vermelho, manchando os lábios de Elliot também — foi mais doce do que qualquer coisa deveria ter o direto de ser.


End file.
